


Эксперимент

by Apian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apian/pseuds/Apian
Summary: Всего один лишь эксперимент разделил жизнь Драко на «до» и «после».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Эксперимент

«Это должен был быть всего лишь эксперимент, — Драко вздрогнул, ощущая шевеление под кожей, переводя взгляд на свою руку, лежащую на подлокотниках. — Лучше бы я никогда не находил эту книгу».

Тихий дождь за окном и поленья, потрескивающие в камине, этой прохладной ночью придавали комнате особый уют, но у него на душе было совсем не спокойно. Что-то медленно убивало его. Разрушало его тело, принося дискомфорт. Принося страх. Мурашки пробежались по его спине, и он поправил плед, лежащий на коленях. «Будто какой-то предмет потрогал, — он с усилием ущипнул себя за ногу. — Совершенно никаких ощущений». Он сильнее сжал пальцы, но боль так и не приходила, и Драко со вздохом отпустил. 

Ожидание смерти страшнее, чем сама смерть. Когда-то читая эту строчку в какой-то магловской книге, он улыбался. «Что за бред? — подумал он тогда. — Разве смерть не хуже? Ты перестаешь существовать, вот что самое страшное». Но сейчас… Неизвестность пугала. Мысли о том, что же болезнь заберёт завтра отдавали безысходностью. 

Он приподнял руку, разглядывая её под светом камина. Бледная кожа, длинные пальцы… и побеги. Белые цветы оттеняли кожу лучше, чем любые украшения. Но эта красота приносила боль. Моменты, когда бутоны разрывали кожу были мучительными. Но ещё болезненней было, когда от них пытались избавиться. Тогда побеги приходили в движение, проникая глубже в тело.

— Даже не вериться, что это делает всего лишь одно неудачное зелье, — он согнул пальцы, наблюдая за шевелением лепестков. 

Внезапно очередной нарост лопнул, и оттуда вылез окровавленный бутон. Струйка крови тут же побежала вниз, испачкав ткань. Но долго течь ей не дали. Один из побегов закрыл рваную рану, выделяя слизь. Под её слоем начала появляться розовая кожица. 

«Заботиться, чтобы я не помер раньше времени» — подумал он, нервно хихикнув.  
Когда он увидел это впервые, то пришёл в ужас. Хотя это не сравниться с тем моментом, когда он понял, что не чувствует ног. Один из стеблей оплел хребет и проник внутрь, забирая его возможность ходить. Он даже не почувствовал это. Специальный амулет, который дал ему крёстный, делал свое дело.

Под его взглядом бутон раскрылся, открывая белоснежный цветок. Нежная сердцевина манила прикоснуться к себе. Не удержавшись, юноша легко погладил один из лепестков. Кто-то вошёл.

— Драко, как ты? — лепестки зашевелились и слегка дёрнулись к посетителю.

— Как я? — он нехотя перевёл взгляд на вошедшего. — Ещё жив.

— Не смей шутить с этим.

— А то что? — он болезненно улыбнулся. — Убьёшь меня, отец? Ты чуть опоздал.

Люциус вздрогнул. Драко выглядел ужасно: под глазами тёмные круги, скулы заострились ещё больше, а кожа отдавала серым. И так хрупкий, он похудел ещё больше, отчего походил на обтянутый кожей скелет. Видеть своего наследника в таком состоянии было для него большим ударом.

— Ты не... Северус днями и ночами ищет антидот для тебя. Просто подожди. Ты вылечишься! — Люциус говорил со всей уверенностью. 

— Я умру, отец, — Драко повернул голову к окну, пытаясь подавить слёзы. — Я умру. Мы оба знаем это. Произнеси наконец это слово вслух.

— Ты не веришь мне? 

— Верю, — он слабо улыбнулся, вытирая рукавом пижамы мокрые щёки, и задевая пальцами гладкие лепестки. — Но я слышал ваш разговор. Они уже пустили корни в мозг. Мне осталось несколько дней. Дядя Сев не успеет. Тебе пора смириться.

— Драко… 

— Мама узнала об этом. Именно поэтому она уехала. Она не хотела видеть мою смерть. 

Юноша немного помолчал и продолжил:

— Думаю, тебе тоже стоит уехать, — он сглотнул горький ком в горле. — Не волнуйся, отец. За мной присмотрит один из домовых. Поэтому, прошу тебя, уходи.

— Ты вправду хочешь этого? 

«Нет, не оставляй меня! Мне страшно! Я не хочу быть один! Не хочу умирать!»

— Да, — Люциус дёрнулся будто от удара. — Я устал и хочу побыть в одиночестве. Можешь уйти?

— Хорошо. 

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Люциус сполз вниз, обхватив голову руками. Зажмурив глаза, он наклонил её. Белые волосы спрятали лицо. 

— Что мне делать, если я не хочу, — с отчаяньем прошептал он.

С другой стороны двери же был юноша, который со всей силы впивался зубами в руку, чтобы не закричать. Его плечи сотрясались в рыданиях. Всё больше бутонов прорастало на его теле, но он даже не обращал на это внимания. Он начал кашлять. Кровь текла по подбородку, смешиваясь со слезами, но ему было всё равно. Дышать ставало всё труднее. Драко рассмеялся, давясь кровью, и проводя окровавленными пальцами по волосам. Смех звучал безумно, но слёзы так и не остановились. Потянув рукой один из цветков, он с силой вырвал его, поднося ближе к глазам.

— Ну что, ты доволен? Тебе достаточно страданий? — он безумно хихикнул, кидая цветок в камин и наблюдая как он сгорает. — Расти большим, ты никогда не исчезнешь. Моя любовь никогда не будет взаимна.

Отхаркивая кровь, он продолжал смеяться, словно с самой хорошей шутки. Смех всё перемешивался со всхлипами. Сжимаясь, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Пальцы впивались в собственные плечи. Его всё еще потряхивало, не то от сильной потери крови, не то от прошедшей истерики. Боль в груди медленно отступала, оставляя только пустоту. Подтянув плед повыше, он откинулся на спинку кресла, давясь кашлем и проваливаясь в темноту.

Когда спустя несколько часов Люциус возвратился в гостиную, он пришёл в ужас. Применив несколько чистящих и увидев, что сын ещё дышит, он бережно подхватил его на руки, стараясь не причинить боль. Аппарировав в его комнату, он аккуратно положил Драко в постель, садясь на самый край. Накрыв юношу одеялом, Люциус легко погладил его по голове. Горькие морщинки залегли в уголках его губ. Последние слова Драко всё крутились в его голове.

— Прости меня. Я не уйду. Не смогу, — тихий шёпот и горькая улыбка. — Спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя.

Люциус легко поцеловал его в лоб, слегка задержавшись губами и поднялся. Выходя из комнаты в его голове крутилось только одно:

«Он не должен узнать о моих чувствах. Никогда».


End file.
